ice cream and memories
by sonickidds
Summary: Kirche reflects on her relationship with Tabitha


(me)Hey guys this is a one shot for my favorite couple in the show ever. Hope you enjoy.

(Requm) they are a really good couple. Surprised there are not any more stories of them.

(Me) you herd right, this is the first story to have Tabitha as a paring.

(Requm) my master does not own familiar of zero. First one to get that gets a cookie. Another cookie rewarded to the first to review.

Kirche lay still waiting for her friend to wake up so not to leave her behind. She started to dose of reflecting on what the butler said. "sigh only if she could just show her feelings." another sigh escaped her mouth. She started thinking about her relationship with Tabitha. Always silent and always in her book. Never giving more then a couple of words for a sentence. She got up and went to sneak something to eat. "A girls got to eat" she said to herself. She walked down the hall. Kirche noticed some pictures on the wall. Tabitha looked so happy. Now she was just a sad a shell of her former self. She just wanted to make that hurt go away. With a third but heavier sigh the young mage walked more slowly. Remembering her times together with the bluenette.

Flash back 1 years ago( hahaha. Years : 3 First year of school.

"remember you go to school to learn, not to flirt and dilly dally. "yes father now go before you are late for registration and find a roommate her father said at last walking to his carriage. She heard the the horses gallop as her father left. She turned around and thought "who will be my new boy toy. She noticed a small girl wearing the usual skirt with a plain skirt and dress and a cape thingy. She was holding a staff a good two heads taller than her and was staring intently at a brown plain average every day usual not out of the ordinary (Requm) I think they get it. (Me) fine. Book. The young lady made her way to the other child. Hello. No response. "kid you okay?" the girl looked up a stared, sort of looking at the ground "physically I am fine." she then returned to her book. "okay"... so what is your name?"

"Tabitha"

"that's nice name" she said grinning."mine is Kirche" "kid I think you and i will get along just fine" she then dragged the poor girl to the dorm master. "we will be room mates"! "Very well he" said " let me show you to your room" the Kirche followed. Tabitha was more of dragged. When they where shown there there rooms they started unpacking. " so tell me about your self." no response. Please. "fine ill goo first," I am here because my parents don't want me to have any fun and decided I shouldn't have a love life so they sent me away to study so here I am. "you don't have to open up now but I would like to get to know you since you are my room mate okay?" "okay" the young girl repeated." its been a long day so good night.

"night"

End of flash back.

Kirche finally reached the kitchen ( she got lost) she opened the freezer and reached for some ice cream. She found a spoon from one of the draws she then dug into the ice cream. The where footsteps noticed by the girl. Out for a midnight snack now are we. Kirche blushed and turned around to see the butler. "eating sweats at this hour will result in nightmares." " and besides the good stuff is in the back just so you know" he then smiled. " so what brings you out"

"nothing I was just thinking."

"well do tell" he said getting some ice cream and a spoon.

Well it's about Tabitha. "oh master Charlotte. (note) not the same thing that Requm said to me) go on"

" I worry about her. She is obviously hurting and doesn't know how to deal with it. I just want to take all her pain away. I just don't know what to do."

" you must love the mistress correct?" tell her how you feel. She may be afraid at first but will soon relies you love her.

"thank you" she said after taking the last bite of her ice cream. "no problem" you should get back to your room if you don't want the master to leave without you"

"your right" "later" Kirche got up and threw away the box of ice cream(or cylinder) she walked back to her room. She admired some more of the pictures. She walked back in her room and sat on a chair. Her wind mage was still sleeping. A couple of minutes later she herd crying. Her friend was having a nightmare, muttering something about her mother and a drink. Kirche walked over to Tabitha's bed and got in. she hugged the crying child. " let my fever melt the fear away, my dear Charlotte. With that the girl stooped crying and snuggled closer now only whimpering. "As long as i am with you I will always melt the fear away... my love.

(Me) well that's the end. Had to do this because they are a good couple. (falls asleep.)

(Requm) master don't strain your self. Zak, I mean Requm logging of. Any one who tells me the show and episode in there review first gets a cookie and a Tabitha/Charlotte plushy


End file.
